A Fabricated Dream
by ConsultingAntagonist
Summary: Sometimes stories really do come true. Fem!Kuroko, set in an AU. Pairing undecided. [DISCONTINUING?]
1. Prologue

Hello this is my first KnB fanfic~ I've decided that I'm going to put all my current stories on hold for this one. I'll try to update it more often even if no one likes it. (Although I hope you do~)

Talk to you on the other side.

**EDIT: After much debating I decided to re-write all the current chapters and delete ch. 2. In fact I was going to upload it this week, but I hated it. Absolutely hated it. I am now in the middle of re-writing ch 1 as we speak.**

**There are a few differences, here and there but mostly my grammar and awkward sentences were fixed.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Kuroko stood in front of the library door confused, "The sign said it was open today." The librarian shook his head sympathetically while she sighed almost inaudibly.

"I left my science book in there from Lunch," the man nodded knowing the implied after thought.

She unhurriedly made way to the back of the room noticing every small detail. Book shelves were lined up three to a row with disorganized books among them.

So it was almost a shock when though the midst of all the chaos she spotted a very peculiar book. It was crimson on the front cover while mustard on the back. It was very odd indeed.

Curious, Kuroko walked towards the fallen book and caught hold of it before retrieving the item she came in for. Being too honest to steal the book she asked the old man where it went.

Lethargically he went to the computer, searched for the book title, and came up with no results; although it was a bit difficult to find when the last word was cut out. "You can take it; the school board doesn't allow books to be on shelves without the districts consent first," She thanked him for the book while bowing, and then left for the classroom to retrieve her book bag.

'A Tale of M-, 'the last word was scratched out with a sharp object making her wonder what it had said. Looking more carefully the book condition was fairly poor; it was torn at the edges while the spine was loose from it's hinges. She flipped through the book only stopping when something seemed atypical. More often than not, the reason for her sudden stop was the fact pages were missing ten at a time.

Throughout the novel spontaneous white pages appeared with no text. The blank sheets were different from the others though; it looked new and not battered up like the rest.

_Odd, I will have to read it later, _she mentally told she knew it herself a large metal door stood in her way. Only the sounds of loud grumbling and a basketball being dribbled resonated through the air.

Kagami, now in his training clothes, slam dunked the ball into the hoop while grinning like a child. The only other person there besides Kagami and her was Riko, yelling at him to work more on his leg strength. He rolled his eyes and put the orange ball into the bin.

The red head player groused about Riko being the scion of the devil while grabbing his regular shoes, but someone stopped him from doing so.

"Kuroko, you have to stop doing that! I swear one day I will die because of you!" He clutched his shirt in surprise before slowly regaining his cool, "Anyway what are you doing here?"

She did not respond but motioned for him to come with her, in which he complied after saying good-bye to Riko. The first few minutes walking were silent, and in Kagami's opinion; awkward.

"So…what did you need to talk to me about?" At that point of time he wasn't looking at her, but rather the sky in front of him. Her presence sometimes made him feel funny inside, and he was not quite sure whether he liked it or not. Probably the latter.

She stopped momentarily before walking once more, "I forgot," It was his turn to stop and stare at her incredulously.

"Dammit Kuroko! Why didn't you say something earlier?" he vexed, "I could've practiced longer! "

"Kagami-kun didn't ask."

She looked to her left avoiding eye contact with him knowing he was somewhat pissed off, and then tapped him on the shoulder, "My house is this way. I will See you on Monday," with that she left him in a maddened state.

_I wanted to ask you to help me with my basketball, but I guess that will have to wait._

* * *

The short girl opened the door to her house and was greeted by the sound of silence, "I'm back mother, father." Of course no one answered, they had died.

It was not something she liked to dwell on much due to the fact she couldn't change the past, and even if she could, she wouldn't have knowing her parents would have wanted to die. But that never stopped her from dreaming about a situation where she could save them from their tragic fate.

Blocking out any negative thoughts Kuroko went through her school bag checking if she had any assignments due over the weekend, and found the book she had been given earlier. Seeing no homework to complete she opted to read the story.

She made herself a vanilla chai, got dressed into her pajamas, and sat by the warmest spot in her house; the heating duct by the couch. The bluentte leaned her back on the cold piece of furniture while setting her drink on a wooden chair.

The first chapter was called 'A Great Puzzle' with an odd looking fellow in a circle frame. He had short bangs with a boyish cut framing his face, a rather large hat, and a pair of scissors. Although the man was merely a picture, it gave her the chills just by looking at him. Although most of his appearance unsettled her, the one trait she could not stand was his eyes. One eye was dark, while the other light.

_Must have been a printing mistake, _she told herself while continuing on with the story.

An hour must have passed, because the time announced it to be nine thirty. The tale had so far intrigued her so it was mildly okay.

It was about a boy who had a horrible mother growing up. She fed him, clothed him, but never really loved him. She worked as a seamstress her whole life and expected him to take over. He didn't want to, and that's when she snapped.

Scissors pierced his eye, and the metal to create the sheers changed his eye color due to the chemicals in it.

Yet despite the fascinating story something was…off about the book. The story of the man was very long and narrated by everyone expect the main character. But that wasn't the peculiar part about the story; it was the fact that the character seemed so **real. **It was as if he was the one explaining his life to her in person, and the nonexistent voice was him speaking to her.

Kuroko checked the time once again before deciding it was time to go to sleep. She put her now empty cup in the sink and slowly walked up towards her room; the ominous feeling of something big happening never going away.

_**Good-night Kuroko Tetsumi.**_

* * *

I'm actually quite proud of this. (Lolno.) I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes and not a vast vocabulary but I hope it gets the point across.

**Please review!**


	2. I - Only the Beginning

Hey~ I'm so happy to see so many reviews on this! Thank you so much;

**BloodRabbit Sapphira****, Guest, ****gigi323****, ****hitomi65****, **

**Kuroshiroryuu****, ****animeangel98****, ****EndlessChains****, Thatgirl**

I've re-read this about 3 times so I got the majority of the errors down, but not all. If you find any please tell me! Thank you!

**Warning:** Religious references, and mild swearing.

Question at end of chapter

* * *

He never really thought of himself to be an intolerant person, but when a certain blue-haired girl doesn't pick her phone up for the thousandth time he gets _very_ annoyed. So he, being the impatient person he is, decided to pay his friend a vist.

Her house was large, but not large enough to be considered an American styled home*. It gave him the feeling of having a home outside home, yet he knew Kuroko didn't feel the same way. It was more a prison to her memories. Something she liked to avoid at all costs. Heck, it took him years to gain enough trust for her to tell him about her past, and even then it wasn't that much.

Kagami looked towards the large plant on the side of the house; he carefully kicked the said object over, and retrieved the key. It didn't matter if it fell; it was plastic anyway.

"Oi, Kuroko! Let's go play some basketball!" He yelled while taking off his shoes.

No one answered.

The dishwasher was running, and the house smelled of vanilla. Nothing was broken showing that Kuroko hadn't met any unexpected and unwanted visitors. But something dropped in his stomach as soon as he noticed what wasn't in place; it was a picture of the two of them right before he left for America.

The bedroom door to her room was slightly ajar, and looking in he saw no human lump under the bed sheets. The red-headed basketball player slowly walked towards the empty cot, and only noticed the fallen book when he stubbed his foot on it.

"Dammit," Kagami sat on the bed holding his left foot, hoping that would somehow magically heal it. Unfortunately for him, it didn't. "Why the hell is that book so hard?"

'Maybe because it's a hardcover book,' he turned to his the right thinking he heard the voice of his friend. "Or you really are just an idiot."

Picking up the hardcover he inspected it thoroughly; it was a light blue that seemed adequately new. The spine was not cracked signifying it had not been read yet. When opened it made a bursting noise that made Kagami cringe.

_It looks pretty normal_, he thought while skimming over the pages. Pictures of people were seen on every chapter with a little quote on the bottom of the portrait. He stopped, confusion written all over his face when something familiar caught his eye, and although the portrait was in black and white he knew the color of her hair.

She had long blue tresses and a stoic looking face, one would have to be blind not to see whom it was. His eyes widened whilst dropping the book onto the floor,

"K-kuroko?"

-Page Break-

It smelled of fresh Anemone flowers mixed with the scent of fear. Her vision was blurry, hands were dyed a nice crimson color, and her head felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. Kuroko shakily clutched her right side with her hand, and with her other she grabbed onto a rather large flower.

The petite looking girl quickly looked up towards the object she held onto. It was tall, purple, and intimidating with its razor like teeth. _Is that natural?_ She shook her head no, and for the first time in years she let confusion show on her usually monotonous face.

"W-where am I?" Kuroko coughed and a slimy red liquid came pouring out from her mouth. Her typically dull eyes went wide with the sudden realization.

She was dying without an answer as to why. The blue-haired girl then started to sprint off to God-knows-where, but the pain in her head and rib kept her from going too far.

"I-I have to get out of here!" Minutes felt like days, and then those days turned to years. Time was painfully slow to her, for she was now crawling on her stomach to get somewhere; anywhere.

One could see a red snail like path in the dirt from where she had dragged herself. And instead of being the unexciting brown color it's supposed to be; the earth was now colored in a beautiful scarlet.

_I don't want to die; _she thought and closed her eyes remorsefully.

Kuroko stopped scuttling and propped herself against a giant animal-like vegetal. If she were to die, she would do so in a more dignified way.

Her eyes closed slowly, while her head nodded off to the side. A frown made way onto her face causing her to look rather pitiable. Breaths came out long and jagged, and when she sucked in more oxygen in it hurt to exhale

In her peripheral vision she saw red hair and a pair of heterochromic eyes; he leered sinfully while a cat perched upon his shoulders looked unreasonably bored. This was her dying stage and the last thing on her mind was the book she had read last night.

Kuroko fell into a deep sleep with the crazy notion that the man whom she had read about last night, was picking her up and carrying her away to someplace far.

"Oh right, his name was **Akashi Seijuuro**."

* * *

Death was not the color she thought it to be.

Instead of the usual black or white, forever on-going room one usually reads in books, it was a peculiar looking blue color. She was confined in a small box that would make even a non-claustrophobic person become feel like suffocating.

"I thought dying would be less welcoming," she tapped on the side of the box and shrugged. It was no use crying over it now, what happened cannot be undone. "I guess I was wrong."

It was very abnormal, the feeling she was having. A sense of peace rested in her mind, but her body said otherwise. It wanted to pound on the walls and scream loudly, but her logical side told her to stay calm.

The moment Kuroko finished her sentence the box suddenly became an endless hallway filled with portraits of the same man she read about the night before.

_Was it something I said? _She mused, but the sound of someone clearing their throat took her out of the mind place. Kuroko turned around swiftly expecting to see someone, only to be met with air. _I swear I heard someone cough right behind me._

Fingers lightly brushed her shoulders.

"Who's there," she whirled her head around, but this time very peeved. They were playing a game of cat and mouse. "Show yourself, or are you too much of a coward to do so?" That was so unlike her, yet it felt strangely right. Maybe it was her tiredness talking that made her attitude more malicious.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet your savior?"

This time Kuroko slowly turned her head as not to scare the person away, but what she saw in front of her made the bluette want to withdraw from sight. Red eyes, short, choppy, blood colored hair, and that disturbing smile she loathed.

Kuroko shirked away as his authoritative aura filled the boundless room. His smile only developed as he noticed the small movement.

"You do not have to be so afraid, Tetsumi," Kuroko faintly gasped but remembered that she was now dead. "I will not hurt you _too_ much."

"Kill me already," It took all her valor just to say that without stammering or showing fear in her eyes. His mouth formed a thin line while he raised his chin up and glowered down at her.

The red-head retorted, "No, I will do that later." She twitched and said nothing more, but mentally thought of various ways on how to escape.

Kuroko then remember who he was for the second time, "You are Akashi Seijuro."

He smiled, not a creepy smile, but a smile that conquered a whole new level of disturbing. A grin that would make even make a nonexistent animal cry, literally.

"Wah! Akashi is making that scary face again~!"

A cat materialized on top of his head beaming a Cheshire grin. His fur was purple, a very boring color by itself, but on a cat very attention-grabbing.

Akashi rolled his eyes and took the cat off from his head; the latter in turn hissed but did not fight the movement.

Kuroko stood there dumb-struck. What was she to do now? First she met a character from a book, and now a cat that looked exactly like the feline from _Alice in Wonderland._ She was definitely either insane, or dreaming. Hopefully it would be the latter.

"Can I go home? I still have breakfast to make," they stopped their silent bickering before giving her an exasperated look. She didn't get it, why were they looking at her like that? They were the fictional two here.

"Tetsumi, Tetsumi. Do you not get it?" He walked around her slowly getting closer with every round, all the while making playful gestures towards the girl in question, "This _is_ reality."

"No it isn't. Reality is a place where cats do not talk, characters from books are not real, and rooms don't expand on will."

He sat down at a table and drank from a chipped teacup, it smelled of Earl Gray. She gazed at the table in a trance. She swore that was counter from her house.

"Your definition of reality is quite boring to be frank, but then again this _is_ coming from a drifter." He sipped once more, and when they both made eye contact again his eyes were ice cold. "S**he's** an unwanted child that does not belong here."

Kuroko gulped and for the first time since arriving, felt a good dose of distress. She knew most of his sentence was directed towards his own mother, but the blue-haired girl didn't have the heart to say something so painful.

"If I do not belong here then how do I get back to my own world?"

Akashi contemplated for a second before answering with a lighter tone then he did before, "You go to the Teller of course. He can solve all problems."

She nodded her head, and then looked at her surroundings. Number of possible exits: zero.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" He nodded; and she gave him a sideways look urging him on, "And…?"

The smirk appeared once more and he walked on top of the table, the cat now gone, "I will show you the way only if you take me with you."

"Deal, now show me the way out."

**As you wish, my little Wanderer. **

Hello there, so I see you've made it~

Here is the question: **All of the GoM is based on a fairy tale. What character do you think Akashi is? **

**How about the rest? (First person to answer will win a prize [?] If wanted I guess.)**

Please review~


	3. II - To Be A King

Oh God. I am so sorry for not updating. I have no excuse expect for being lazy. I tried to re-write everything, but my lack of inspiration dubbed me not fit for that, so I just edited a few awkward sentences here and there and BOOM. I finished the chapter.

I was wondering…**is the story going too slow, too fast, or just right? **

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, although my 100% work wasn't in it.

Thank you.

* * *

Previously:

"Do you know how to get out of here?" He nodded; and she gave him a sideways look urging him on, "And…?"

The smirk appeared once more and he walked on top of the table, the cat now gone, "I will show you the way only if you take me with you."

"Deal, now show me the way out."

* * *

"Momoi, get the guards. I have a plan."

A pink haired woman sighed and did as he commanded with her shoulders slumped. He paid no mind, already used to her behaviour. Aomine stretched by tossing his arms behind his back while yawning a loud undignified yawn.

It was perfect weather outside; in fact not a single cloud blocked the azure sky. It was Almost as if the Earth was trying to convey a message to him_. There is always calm before a storm. _Darkly he laughed and leaned against the marble railing. It was quite a drop from the balcony to the gravel below.

Aomine closed his eyes and let a grimace take over his face, "There's nothing left for me to defeat." The thought only made him crease his eyebrows in frustration, "Nothing left to live for." He propped himself up on the flat surface of the rail and rested his back on the wall.

A thought then ran though his mind but he quickly dismissed it as a stupid suggestion from the brain. _Maybe I don't want to live. _His right leg draped itself over the railing along with his hand. _Heh, I wonder what Momoi would say about that. _

_One jump. Just one jump! It'll all be over then! _The voice inside his head taunted him._ No one will care, there are other predecessors to the throne. _

His body froze as if someone put him in a trance; although, the reality was more like a thousand needles puncturing his back, "God dammit Momoi! I thought I told you to fire him!" Aomine's eyes raged with fire while he glared at the calm looking busty woman.

"That's what you ordered, your father's instructions were to keep him employed until you finally start to settle down," he quickly looked away at the mention of his second father. Momoi noticed this and her stern gaze softened, "your mother also wants to help you. I'm sure you understand Dai-chan."

Snickering he tried to stand up but the needles inside his body made him incapable to do so, "I know, I know, and don't call me 'Dai-chan' where the heck did you get that suffix from anyway?" The royal guards helped him move to the nearest bench where the needles automatically started to be taken out.

"I read it in a history book once, and if you actually had paid attention in class like Motoaki you would have known!"

"I'll pay attention when lessons start getting interesting, pft as if that'll ever hap-OUCH!" Aomine stood up even though the pain was almost intolerable in his lower back. Momoi had shoved the professional aside to take out the pins herself, enjoying the indignant expression of their Prince. He grumbled and lightly kicked her with his foot, while motioning for the expert to begin once more.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that _Dai-chan_."

He glared at her before lying back down onto the cold material. Closing his eyes he took deep breaths in hopes it would make his suffering end.

It didn't.

* * *

They walked in silence letting the heavy atmosphere dissipate. She in her own thoughts while he quietly talking to the damned purple cat. Kuroko did not think she would ever get used to talking animals and an enigma called Akashi.

The scenery did not startle her in the least; in fact she found it to be rather plain compared to - what she assumed - was Akashi's house. The trees were tall and uninteresting, while the moss on the ground looked like goop. Everything was boring and repetitive, almost like a disc repeating itself.

"Akashi, we've already seen this tree."

"We have not."

"Yes we have."

"No."

"I'm heading this way," and with that she walked north rather than south leaving behind a very upset Mad Hatter. "Come if you want to."

He was annoyed not only at her, but the way she defied him in almost every sense possible. She had no right to direct him; he was the one who got them both out of what he liked to call, "The Maze." She should be grateful, not provocative! His heterochromic eyes silted and he walked in front of her, demanding attention.

"We are in the Perpetual Forest. You cannot get out without the kings permission," he stated while standing a few feet away from her. Kuroko tilted her head and slightly narrowed her eyes at him. "Why didn't you say this earlier Ak-a-shi?" She purposely pronounced his name as if it were chopped up to emphasize her statement even more.

Akashi smirked and turned away from her, "I am pleased with your performance so far, it only took you twenty minutes to figure the puzzle out, and considering the route is only fifteen minutes long. Most take an hour." Her face stayed the same but her eyes spoke of interest.

"Have you done this before? "

He nodded his head almost frigidly and started walking forward, not once looking behind. They ambled in a tense silence, neither one bothering to talk first. It was, after all, a sign of weakness.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned back into seconds. It was weird; spontaneously the walk would seem to drag on forever, while the exact opposite happened at others.

After minutes/hours/seconds they finally made it to the kingdom of Geoman, also known as the kingdom of egotism.

"All we have to do is talk to the king to let us out?" She asked while marvelling at the ancient looking décor. It reminded her of the Roman Empire exterior she learned in history.

The sound of a certain redhead silently laughing made her snap out of her revere. The presumably insane, apathetic, cold blooded Akashi laughed. To her he continuously seemed so mechanical that sometimes she forgot he was even human.

"Tetsumi, one does not see the king without an appointment. He has a kingdom to rule," Akashi said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but of course to her it wasn't. Back in Japan they did not have hierarchies like they did so long ago. "But since he owes me a favor or two he might make an exception," and then he winked.

He winked.

That alone made her freeze, she had not known him for long but she knew when something was out of place. In this case, the fact that Akashi was being "flirtatious" appeared very wrong. He seemed to like her response and sneered while giving her a questioning glance even though he knew the reason why.

Kuroko shook her head of the thought and walked in front of him; making sure to keep her head low enough to not look him in the eyes.

Even though the land was new to her she quickly found the place where the king resigned. It was the largest most exquisite looking castle in the entire kingdom. One would have to be blind not to see it.

"Aomine is very flashy, probably arrogant too," Akashi, now in front of her, turned around and looked at her with a calculating gaze.

"And why do you think so may I ask?"

"I just know," Kuroko stated bluntly while keeping the hidden venom out of her voice. People like him sickened her.

Akashi did not say anything to confirm, nor correct her. He kept walking almost like he was ignoring her. She would be lying if she said that the silence did not irritate her.

He stopped and pointed her towards a very large oak door with intricate designs carved onto it. The redhead then mock bowed and gestured for her to go in.

"Ladies go first."

* * *

Even though Tetsumi told him to always keep calm in any situation he absolutely could not keep his cool. The book had sucked the life out of her, practically killing her! Kagami paced the entire length of the room quickly, stubbing his foot once again on the dammed book.

"This isn't good, maybe I can go Google it*," He stopped in his tracks and grave a low grunt. This type of thing wouldn't be on the internet; rather this is something very unheard of! His next reaction was to call one of his teammates; surely they would believe him right?

Kagami than thought of something that he should have thought of at the very beginning; just read the cursed book. If Kuroko had somehow been sucked in, then he certainly could.

He picked up the baby blue book and lied on her bed, cracking open the spin he began to read - not from the first chapter – but from the third. In the table of contents there were two things that helped him pick. First was the chapter title along with the character's name, and then a brief synopsis of the beginning of each tale.

Chapter one had been named "A Great Puzzle," it was about a man who had a seamstress as a mother. It sounded rather mundane to him actually, but he had not read the real chapter yet so he had no right to criticize.

Chapter three however intrigued him, it sounded a lot like some people he once knew. And although he was supposed to be reading Kuroko's story he couldn't help but read this one first. It was a about a king who was arrogant, greedy, and bored of everyone and everything around him.

**{ Time Skip**

About an hour later he had finished the story. It wasn't that he was a bad reader; it was more like the print was too tiny and the chapter was so long. In fact, if the story hadn't captivated him he calculated it would have taken him about another hour to finish.

In the end he wasn't satisfied at all.

The king, Aomine Daiki, was very passionate once. He loved his kingdom, and for a short while he lived just like them. They were his people, and he was their king.

Aomine was known for his ruthless battle plans with the help of his childhood friend Momoi. She was often used as a spy to gain knowledge of the kingdom he was about to attack. Motoaki was Aomine's right hand man. The pink haired man wasn't a warrior, but rather a battle strategist. He helped fix the kinks and loopholes to their king's plans.

After many years of defeating surrounding territories he grew bored.

His father was very proud of him, yet expected more. His son was to surpass him, and if he couldn't the throne would be handed off to his step-brother. In the end Aomine tried too hard, and ended up dying as a result of his ignorance. He thought no one could beat him, yet he died at the hands of his enemy; his step-brother.

Kagami thought it was a tragic ending, but the king deserved it. He was haughty and had killed anyone who opposed him with no mercy. The blue haired man even went as far as banishing his only real friends.

"Sad and yet I don't feel any sympathy," the read head thought while pushing away the nagging feeling saying otherwise. Aomine was just a character in a book, things like that doesn't happen in the real life. Right?

Line Break

"You are to go to the neighboring country and spy on them. See if their prince is to be found and then report back to me. This is an order."

Kuroko sweat dropped while Akashi remained perfectly still. The calm expression on his face betrayed what he his body was telling him. He was furious.

Although she did not know that much about the redheaded man, she learned that the crazed hatter loved to be in charge. Anyone could tell really, he just oozed off the aura of a born leader. Strict, calm, and precise, Akashi seemed more of a dictator than anything else.

He cleared his throat after a long period of awkward silence, "What makes you think I would obey your orders?" It was the tan kings turn to replay, but before he did so he gave a snicker.

"I'm your king, no one can get out of the kingdom without my permission," he said it with such calmness that it seemed out of character for him. Aomine give the impression of someone who could care less about anything and everything. He was the type of person who wouldn't help anyone in need. So it made her wonder; Aomine, although he would never admit it, appeared to like Kise. Not in the romantic way, but a caring friendly way.

The king then turned to look at the bluette who seemed unfazed by his cruel look towards her, "Who. Are. You." It was more of a demand than a question.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsumi," she bowed and kept her face perfectly emotionless, "It was a pleasure meeting you King Aomine Daiki."

* * *

**UPDATE**

I will be only continuing 2 of my 5 stories. Both are KnB FanFics~ So expect ch. 2 of Life Doesn't Stop, to be up very soon~!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review?

Oh and I'll probably go over all previous chapters once again before uploading chapter 3.

And congratulations **AliceXShunMEGAFan17** for being the first one to answer my last chapters question! He is the Mad Hatter, although one might argue he isn't a "fairy tail" character...

**Question: Who is Aomine's fairy tail character? **

{This is a hard one so I'll give you a hint. **The Fairy Tail character is trying to outdo God. But God sends Gnats to defeat the character. }**


End file.
